


Встреча

by Ariabart



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart





	Встреча

Этот тип просто подходит к ним в баре и предлагает свои услуги. Элли чуть не давится соком.  
\- А вы нам зачем? - интересуется Бел, рассматривая мужчину. Хорош, как раз в его вкусе, только шрам на лице его портит. А цвет волос красивый, медно-рыжий.  
\- Я могу работать с информацией, с финансами... Как с официальными, так и с Черным рынком, - уточняет тип. - Кроме того...  
\- Откуда вы такой талантливый появились? - спрашивает Элли, выслушав его - рыжый ей явно не нравится. - И почему не ищете что-нибудь на планете? Я же вижу, что вы... - она явно проглатывает "один из грязеедов", - ни дня не служили на флоте.  
\- У меня небольшие проблемы с законом, - признается рыжий, не моргнув глазом. - Я надеюсь, что с вашей помощью смогу улететь от них достаточно далеко.  
Бел смеется, а Элли ловит ртом воздух от такой бесцеремонности.  
\- У нас своих проблем хватает.  
\- Тогда довезите меня до Аслунда. Вам же как раз туда.  
Белу становится интересно, сколько же рыжий просидел в барах и в Сети, собирая информацию.  
\- Вы сможете заплатить за проезд?  
\- Увы, - рыжий разводит руками. - Я еще и на мели. Готов отработать. У вас насколько я знаю, как раз сейчас не хватает личного состава?  
Бел смотрит на него с невольным восхищением и пинает под столом Элли, чтобы та ненароком не пристрелила их собеседника за нахальство.  
\- Удостоверение личности у вас хотя бы есть?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Настоящее? - сладко произносит Элли.  
\- Такое же настоящее, как ваше, - кланяется рыжий.  
Бел хмыкает, вспоминая, что сейчас они по документам оба инженеры с Пола - до тех пор, пока не попадут на "Ариэль". Он уже решил, что возьмет этого типа с собой, хотя бы до Аслунда, а там видно будет.  
\- Как вас зовут? - спрашивает он.  
\- Катце.  
\- А дальше?  
\- Просто Катце. На моей планете фамилии были не у всех.  
Бел замечает, как Катце кривится, когда произносит это.  
\- Ладно, просто Катце, - ухмыляется Элли. - Посмотрим, что вы можете делать.  
\- Я делаю, чтобы работало, - улыбается Катце в ответ.


End file.
